CafPow's and Younger Men
by Tarafina
Summary: Tony goes to visit his favorite genius, only to get a big surprise. :Tony/Abby:


**Title**: Caf-Pow's and Younger Men  
**Category**: Navy NCIS  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Pairing**: Tony/Abby  
**Word Coun**t: 1,125  
**Summary**: Tony goes to visit his favorite genius, only to get a big surprise.

**Caf-Pow's and Younger Men**  
-1/1-

Entering Abby's lab, Tony was surprised he didn't hear loudly thumping punk music but a silent room, except for the beeping of the machines and the clicking of his favorite genius' fingers. Grinning, he came up behind her silently and set her favorite drink down next to her hand. He awaited the cry of his name in glee only to be disappointed and incredibly confused.

With a sigh, she pushed the tall plastic cup filled to the rim with her addictive beverage of choice a few inches away and made no other move to draw it back.

His brows furrowed. "Obviously this means that whatever is happening is of earth-ending magnitude," he said thoughtfully. Rounding to stand next to her, he lifted her chin with his fingers so she was looking directly at him. "What's up, Abs?"

She pouted her lips out for a moment, eyes widening with innocence. "I have something to tell you." She bit her lip. "And you might not be happy about it." She knotted her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers.

His mouth quirked with slightly amusement. He'd long ago grown incredibly fond of her Abby-mannerisms. Kneeling next to her, his hand covering hers in her lap, he lifted a coaxing brow. "Okay..." he trailed off, waiting for her to elaborate.

She stared at him. "There's another man in my life... And he's already grown to mean _a lot_ to me." Her face widened with emphasis and if he hadn't been holding her hands, he knew they'd be flying all over to prove her point. "Like, life altering, hand in my spiked collar, wash off all my make up and wear polyester, _a lot_." She looked both sad and excited.

He nodded understandingly and then his brow furrowed questioningly. "It's not Gibbs, is it? Because I have to fight for your attention enough as it is."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it's not Gibbs!" She shook her head. "No, this new man is much younger." She nodded. "Than Gibbs and you and even me. Well technically, I'm not actually _sure _about is age, because I haven't really looked into it that far. I mean, he might not even really be a he and-" She stopped. "I'm babbling, aren't I?"

He nodded.

"Well, the whole point of this is just to let you know that I already love him and, well, I really think you'll love him too." She nodded.

He frowned. "Okay... Hit me with it. Who is he? Where can I find him? And will you hide the evidence after I kill him?"

Her eyes widened. "To-nyyy! You can't _kill _him. Baby DiNozzo needs a non-angry, violence free life! Which means I probably shouldn't play punk music to my stomach anymore." She sighed, shoulders slumping.

His eyes widened. "Baby DiNozzo," he repeated, jaw falling wide. "In there?" He pointed.

She grinned and then promptly sighed mournfully. "Yeah, which is why I can no longer enjoy a good Caf-Pow." She reached for it, pulling off the top. "Maybe just a nice, long inhale would be okay..." She let her face sit against the top of the cup and breathed in deeply, brows lifting with dramatic ecstasy. "Oh yeah... That's the stuff."

Laughing, Tony took the drink away and dropped it carelessly on the desktop before he gathered her up into his arms and hugged her tight. "How could you believe I wouldn't be incredibly happy?" He let her down on her feet but held her close around her hips.

She shrugged. "I dunno..." She looked shy again and he still found it utterly beautiful on her that she could come off so sweet when her entire image was supposed to be the opposite. "We haven't been together _that _long."

He lifted a brow, mouth splitting in a grin. "Two and a half years, Abs."

"Well, yeah," She rolled her eyes. "But babies usually mean marriage and I didn't want you to think I was pressuring you or anything. Because I'm not and I don't want you to suddenly think that I am. I mean I love you and you love me and we'll love Baby DiNozzo and there's nothing wrong with having a child out of wedlock anymore, really. I mean, if somebody were to call it a bastard, which is a serious misuse of that word nowadays, then I have an entire NCIS team that would probably go Navy Fleet on them and I don't want my baby's dad or grandfather to be locked away forever, so really--"

He cut her off with a kiss, his hand burying in her pigtails and accidentally pushing them out of balance. She moaned, leaning into him further, one of her large, black combat boot platforms lifting in the air behind. She tasted like orange juice and... eggs, oddly enough, not her favorite breakfast food by far.

He drew pack, licking his lips and grinned at her. "I would've proposed already but I'm still confused on where you stand on weddings..."

She smiled. "I'm thinking black and red..." She spread her hands out as if to reveal the finished image of their wedding to him. Her eyes wide with excitement.

"You've already planned the colors?" His brows lifted.

She grinned, lifting her shoulders. "You can't be mad at me, Tony. I'm carrying your spawn."

He laughed, leaning down to kiss her before pausing. "Any reason you taste like eggs?"

Her expression brightened with new knowledge. "I read that eggs can stop the chance of Spina Bifida and I thought-"

He kissed her before she could get into another of her babbling rants. And while he knew she'd finish her thought just as soon as they stopped kissing, he took advantage of her mouth for as long as he could. He was going to be a dad and apparently a husband and he couldn't be happier.

"DiNozzo? _Why _are you kissing my forensic scientist during work time?"

Surprised, hee drew back, hurriedly wiping his mouth of any left over lipstick. "Uh? Hey, boss... Good news!" He laughed awkwardly.

Gibbs stared on sourly, brow lifted.

He turned to Abby, hoping she might soften him up for the news.

With a laugh, she stepped back and shouted, "Oh, guess what, Gibbs! You're gonna be a grandpa!"

Well... that was one way to break it to him easy.

Swallowing, Tony wondered if Abby would hide the evidence of _his _dead body when Gibbs was done with him. He stared at his boss' dark expression from over Abby's shoulder as she hugged him excitedly. He tried to smile but was pretty sure he might throw up. Fatherhood and impending marriage all down the drain... He wondered what they'd write on his gravestone.


End file.
